For You I Will
by LoVe-Me-Too
Summary: It's Literati. Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the computer I'm writing this on.**

**A/N: I haven't written anything in a while, and I'm honestly not sure where I want this to go, so any reviews or opinions or thoughts will be greatly appreciated and considered! And I function on reviews, so pleasssseeee. Leave something!**

The unoriginal and uninspired title of Chapter 1 

**This wasn't why he'd come back. He had hoped that returning to Stars Hollow would give him closure, that seeing her would allow him to move on with his life. He had no idea that when he came back he would have his heart broken by the mere sight of her: his love—past, present, and forever. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes mirroring the sight that had simultaneously haunted and blessed him, had drove him crazy and yet had kept him sane all the long nights since he'd left. He knew it hadn't been fair of him, to have just come back and professed his love for her before taking off yet again. He hadn't cared; he hadn't realized that every night he would lie awake wondering what would have happened if he had never left. **

**Jess admired her from afar, half-hidden behind one of the trees in the center of town. As she turned, and his eyes met hers for the first time in what had seemed an eternity, it was if some unseen force was pummeling his heart. He had just decided that returning had been stupid, that he was never going to be able to get closure by seeing her, that every moment he stood there staring was another moment he fell more in love with her, when he heard a voice calling her name from the distance; just as quickly as he had turned away, he glanced back, to see the person to whom the voice calling his love's name belonged. He nearly ripped the tree from the ground when he saw Rory run in the general direction of the voice and throw herself into the infamous arms of the one person he never expected.**

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, and the ending's a bit abrupt, but…I wanted to end it at a cliffy. And I promise the chapters will get longer, I just wanted to set up part of the story. I really don't know exactly where I'm going with this, so any suggestions or ideas will be greatly appreciated! Also, I live and breathe for reviews of my work, so please! Leave me something, let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah. I own nothing, no characters, yada yada, I own my plot though, and that's enough for me!

**A/N:** This chapter will be longer! All of you who commented, THANK YOU! I run on comments, and I usually don't update unless I get at least a couple, so thank you!

_Milovroxmysox:_ I didn't mean to make the whole thing in bold, technical error.

The unoriginal and uninspired title…yeah, you get the point, Chapter 2 

"Tristan!" Rory cried, as she leapt into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Tristan?" Jess muttered, unable to form any other coherent thoughts at the shock of it all.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I was going to get to see you until tomorrow! Not that I'm upset, or anything, but…" Rory trailed off as he captured her lips with his, not a particularly passionate kiss, casual, but possessive. At this sight, Jess nearly lost it; to see his love being possessed, held by anyone but him was just too much for him to handle, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to turn away and leave, for good. Something in him wanted to see her face as she looked into her companion's eyes, to see if she looked at him the way she had looked at Jess during their closest encounters. But he wasn't willing to reveal his presence, not yet. He wanted to have everything planned, every look, every thought, every word, before he let her know he had returned yet again. After everything they'd been through, he didn't want to look foolish in front of her and her fancy Chiltonite "buddy." Actually, he didn't really care what Tristan thought, but if his opinions influenced Rory, he wanted to make a hell of an impression.

As Rory leapt into Tristan's arms and welcomed his warm embrace. It was a pleasant surprise to see him a day early, though she would have liked a little bit of notice so that she could have fixed her hair and perhaps changed into something nicer, but he didn't seem to mind her appearance. As she hugged him, she opened her eyes, and they landed on a particular alcove near the alley. The same alcove where she had witnessed a particularly graphic face-sucking session between Jess and Shane, right after she had returned from Washington. Just the memory of the pain and jealousy and betrayal that she had felt that day made her stiffen, and Tristan pulled away, just a little, to look at her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," but even her words and his arms around her couldn't erase her thoughts, couldn't get rid of the memory of Jess's arms, of his, touch, of his _kiss_, God, whenever she thought about his lips on hers, even after all this time, her body had a flashback. Even during their most passionate moments, Tristan could never get her responding the way she had to the slightest touch from Jess.

_But I'm with Tristan now, and he's here…not Jess…_

Jess had suffered about enough, watching his Rory in the arms of another guy, _Tristan _no less, and had just turned away to leave when he heard his name.

"Well well well. If it isn't Stars Hollow's resident "bad boy!"

At the sound of Tristan's voice, Rory turned, and when she saw the all too familiar outline behind the tree, her heart nearly leapt out of her throat. Her voice came out, slowly and weakly.

"…Jess?"

A/N: I know, short, I'm sorry, but once I get the Lit interactions started they will be longer, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm gonna be in Nashville this whole weekend, so I won't be able to update for a while, but I will as soon as possible! Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls, etc.

Chapter 3 

"…Jess?"

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt you two lovebirds here, so I guess I'll just hit the road," he replied, attempting to hide the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"Jess, wait!" Rory let go of Tristan's hand and made her way towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to…see how Luke was doing, you know, I haven't seen him in a while, figured I'd visit."

"Oh, right, _Luke_…" All at once, she felt an immense disappointment rush through her. She'd thought that, maybe, he'd come to see her. She…she'd _wanted_ it to be because of her. "No matter," she thought, "I have Tristan now."

"So, how's Lover Boy?"

"Tristan is great, you know, he makes me really happy." _But not nearly as happy as you did…as you still do. _"He's a real sweetheart, he knows just what to do to make me smile." _But you, you don't even have to **do** anything, I smile just thinking about you._

                                                

_He makes her happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. If only it were that easy. _"How long have you been together?"

"Two months," she replied, as Tristan made his way over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, what brings you back to town, Jess?" The question itself was innocent

enough, but Tristan's cocky manner and Jess's jealousy combined made it hard for him

not to rip the blonde's head off right then and there. _Then again, I'm not too sure if Rory_

_would like me very much if I did that._ God, why did his thoughts have to keep revolving

around her?

"Just came back to visit, nothing in particular. So, Tristan. What made you

decide to cease your player ways? Because, last timeI talked to Rory here, she thought

you were an arrogant, selfish jackass. Except she's too much of a lady to actually say

those words; I embellished a little."

"I never said that! He's exaggerating!"

"I know, babe, don't worry, he's just jealous. To answer your question, I learned 

that if you have the right person in your life, it makes everyone else in the world not as

important. Rory's the right person for me."

"Rory could be the right person for anyone…"

"Excuse me! I'm standing right here, thank you very much, and I would

appreciate it if you would stop conversing about me as if I wasn't present!"

"Sorry sweetie. Jess, what were you saying about the very much present Rory?"

"I was just saying that maybe

"Sorry sweetie. Jess, what were you saying about the very much present Rory?"

"I was just saying that maybe_ you're_ not the right person for her."

At these words, Tristan stepped in front of Rory to stand face to face with Jess.

"Oh? And who, per say, _is_ the right person for my **_girlfriend_? **You?"

"Tristan, don't…" Rory's words were cut off by the sound of Tristan's fist

connecting with Jess's jaw.

"TRISTAN, STOP!" Rory ran over between the two dueling boys, to separate

them. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, just showing the little punk where he stands."

"It's not your place." Rory turned to face Jess, and was surprised to see him walking away from her and Tristan.

"Jess!" After getting no response, Rory quickly caught up to him and grabbed his

arm, turning him to face her.

"What? I get it, you're with him, it was a mistake for me to come here, I

thought….God, I'm such a fool, but you know, I get it. I'll leave you alone. I hope you

and Tristan have a nice life." Jess turned and headed for the diner. Maybe someone

would be glad to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls….

A/N: Soo sorry about the eternity it's taken for me to update, but I've been insanely busy, and…well, I'm updating now, so hopefully you haven't given up on me :-p.

Chapter 4 

Jess opened the door to the diner, finding some comfort in the familiar ringing of the bells. He took a moment to look around, finding that the diner looked the exact same as it always had, not that he really expected Luke to have made any extreme changes during his absence. After all, some things never change.

As if his thoughts had conjured him, Luke appeared from the kitchen and stopped dead when he saw his nephew standing in the room.

"Jess. What are you doing here…are you in trouble, what happened?"

"Why do you always have the mindset of 'Jess is here, he's in trouble, he did something'? Can't I just come back to visit my loving uncle and his quaint little town?" Jess asked in the sarcastic tone that everyone who ever came in contact with him had learned to know and expect.

"Jess. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"God, I don't even know anymore!"

It was true. After he saw Rory, everything that he had wanted out of his return had gone up in smoke. Coming back had been detrimental to his plan, and now he had absolutely no idea of how, or even if he was ever going to accomplish what he had set out to do. Get over Rory? It hardly seemed like a possibility at this point.

Without another word, he disappeared up the stairs to Luke's apartment. Just like in the diner, there were very few if any changes to the place. He saw a box of his stuff in the corner that Luke had failed to send to him after he had left and thought little of it until he saw a small book tucked into the corner, just sticking out enough that he could see it. He pulled it out and immediately recognized it; it was the last book that Rory had lent to him, one he had never returned before he left. He flipped to a page and saw her handwriting, notes that she had written in, her thoughts on a certain passage; he had become accustomed to it, and as he sat, reading it, he realized how much he had missed her, her insight into everything, just learning how she thought, what she thought. Every word would just make it harder for him to forget her; no, not forget her, that would be impossible, but for him to stumble on through life on his own, without her.

                                         

After watching Jess's departure from the scene, Rory crossed her arms and turned away, her back to her boyfriend, just staring into space. It wasn't the first time she'd watched him walk away, yet her reaction contradicted what everyone said was true. _It gets easier with time._ That's what they tell you about everything. But it didn't apply here. Watching him leave got harder every single time, her reaction always increasing in regret over not trying harder to make him stay, grief over losing him in the first place, and guilt over feeling those emotions when she had a new boyfriend and was supposedly very happy with him.

"Rory?" Tristan said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. "Rory, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! What's wrong is the fact that you feel the need to always have the last word in everything, the need to turn everything into an argument! Why must you treat him like that? It can't be easy for him to have come back and…" She was cut off.

"Oh, and you think it's easy for me to stand here and watch my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend to tell me I'm not good enough for her?"

"He's just concerned about me, that's all. Why can't you just accept the fact that you aren't the only one I've ever cared about! It's like you want to wash away any traces of my past relationships away, make me forget all about them, as if they never happened!"

"Ror, you _know_ that's not true, I only want what's best…"

"Don't talk to me like I'm 6 years old and mad that you're telling me I can't do something! What's best for me? What's best for me is to be happy, and, if you haven't noticed, I'm not! Because of you! You think that using some arrogant, condescending, patronizing tone is going to make me respect you and make me happy? Well, you might want to rethink your relationship philosophy then!" With one final glare, Rory turned and stormed away, not about to let him get the last word in this time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'll try to make this chapter bearable, seeing as I've been away from the story for such a long while. Thanks for all the reviews, anyway! And yes, I know it's short, but I'm just trying to get back into the story. Review please!

Chapter 5

Without even thinking, Rory found herself wandering toward the bridge. As she sat on the edge, her feet dangling, she recalled the last time that she'd been in that position. It had been the night of the dance marathon, the night she and Dean had broken up, the night that had started her and Jess' relationship in the first place. Seeing him again made her remember all the things she'd always loved about him, and it had been hard for her not to jump into his arms again, harder than she would ever admit. Sure, Tristan had been fine with her, seemingly very loyal, and she felt safe when she was with him. The same way she'd always felt with Dean. _And that had just worked out so well…_That had been what attracted her to Jess to begin with, the uncertainty of what he would do in any given day, at any moment. She had never known what to expect when she was around him, and it exhilarated her. It always had. She was starting to realize just how much she had missed that feeling…

* * *

Jess grabbed the book and started out the door. He wasn't sure what he was doing, whether he was going to just go and return it to her, but he knew that even that wouldn't get her out of his system. Not that anything could, but he was desperate for some relief from the intangible pain that had started ever since he'd seen her with _him_. He wondered what had happened between them, how he'd ever won her over. _It doesn't matter…he has her now, not me._ Before returning the book, he decided he wanted to just read over her words one last time, and he knew just where he'd go. The place where it had all started, where he'd finally been sure of her feelings for him. The night he'd finally been able to get rid of Shane, the sorry excuse for a girlfriend that she'd been. That bridge had been the start of it all, why not let it be the first step to the end? 


End file.
